Run For Your Life
by Iceelace
Summary: Hello. My name is Visola. And this will be my diary for now on. ((This Is An OC. Story Also Includes Some Actual Homestuck Characters. This Is TOTAL Humanstuck. And Some Fantasy Stuff Too ))


I crept imto her house. I still couldn't believe she's still legaly blind and have all these stairs and have all these stairs in her house. I put down my bookbag and looked around. I know I was going into deep trouble if her mother saw me. But I didn't care. I took one small step, and I heard my footstep all across the room, echoing. I slowly, and carefully took steps ]. I found my way to the stairs. I gripped my hand on the handle bar beside the staircase. I again, slowly and steadly walk to make my way upstairs, trying not to make a noise. After what seemed like millions and millions of years of just climbing those stairs, I finally get to the hallway. I walk down it, until I saw a door painted neon blue. Palila's room. I walk in it, and of course, the room is a mess. Yes, Palila is a blind girl, but come on! She has to clean reguraly! But her room smelled nice, at least. Her laptop is still on on her bed. I jump my way out of things into a clear spot on the floor. I bend over to set the laptop down. I stand back up and sit down. Her moniter had neon flashy things stating someone was trying to contact her. I move my hand to the touch pad and opened up a chat box. Dalila was a bit furious. She was put in the hospital, she said. After trying to walk to Aunxon's house? Impossible, he's not that dangerous. Or is he? I respond back to her with concern. Then I hear Palila's mother yell out,"Welcome home, Palila!" Augh, she's here already? Whatever, I'm just going to keep speaking with Dalila, until she comes up.

"Who's bag is this?" her mother said, yelling almost. There was then a moment of silence.

"Visola's..?" Palila responded, confused. Of course, she remembered what I smelled like.

"I didn't heard anyone come in.. Lets.. Just get yourself upstairs and fed.." but when she said that, Palila was almost at the top of the staircase. She ran to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Visoooola! I know you're here! I can smell you!" I couldn't care less if she caught me or not. I just sat there. Not saying a word to her. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Get out of my house!" She commanded. For a long time, I've always wanted to kill myself. But if _**ANYTHING **_I didn't want to get killed by the girl I've always hated, Palila. Everyone at our school, knows how to kill, and always be prepared for it. Including Palila and me. I got up and obeyed. No, in fact, I ran. I ran for my life down the stairs, to the front door. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the door. At this point, I didn't care if my school uniform skirt flew up. I just ran until I arrived home. I opened my front door and slammed it behind me. I threw my backpack on the glass floor. I put my back onto the door, panting heavily.

"I'm home, mother!" I yelled.

"Where were you?!" she yelled back, but I could barely hear her scream because she was upstairs. I heard her footsteps as she came down the crystal stairs.

"You are so irresponsible! Jabaar came, your sister called.." she was now on the last step. I looked down at my soleless shoes that I forgot today.

"So what's up? Where were you?"

"I stayed a little bit to get some help on homework," I lied. She sighed.

"Look, You've been gone, dissapperaing lately, no, for the past year. Not answering your phone, and I'm getting sick of your shit, Visola! I know you're better than this!" Truth is, I'm not. At all. I stayed quiet. She sighed again.

"I fed your dog," she said, walking to the kitchen. I ddin't even bother greeting my dog, who was outside. I just walked to my room, which was upstairs. I opened mt door and closed it. I sighed and fell on my bed. I pick up my leg and pulled my phone out of my shoe. I decided to call my sister. Which she didn't pick up her phone. I tossed my phone onto the bed. I sat up. Might as well get undressed. So I did just that and crawled under my covers. Hoping this nightmare will end.


End file.
